


Possession

by castielrisingabove



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5596657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielrisingabove/pseuds/castielrisingabove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set as an alternate mid-season finale for S9. When Dean gets two phone calls, one from Sam and one from Kevin, both saying the other is possessed...he must rush to return. But will everyone be there when he gets back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

** Dean: Laramie, Wyoming **

Dean woke up on the motel bed, rubbing sleep from his eyes. It had been a long hunt. It had taken him several days to eradicate the nest of vamps preying on an old folks home. Dean felt a little guilty for leaving Sam at the bunker again, but he had needed a break. The strain of keeping Zeke’s secret sometimes felt like it was eating Dean alive. Besides, Wyoming was only a couple of hours away from Idaho...

Yawning, he stretched out his hand to grab his phone from off the nearby bedside table. Dean turned it on as he rolled out of bed, wandering over to the end of the room and grabbing himself a slice of leftover pizza. Breakfast procured, Dean flipped through the phone. Two new voicemails. The first was from Sam, Dean pressed play.

_Dean. Something’s wrong. I woke up on the floor of the study and everything’s trashed. I think there was a fight. Crowley’s missing and the last thing I remember before I blacked out was Kevin. I dunno what happened, but I think Kevin might be possessed. You’ve got to come back here. I’ll try and track them down in the meantime._

The fear in Sam’s voice was unmistakeable, Dean’s heart pounded wildly as he leapt into action, hastily stuffing his meager luggage into a bag and running to the Impala. It wasn’t until he was on the road (and going 25 over the speed limit) that Dean remembered the second voicemail. Maybe Sam had just gotten really drunk. Maybe it was nothing. Dean pulled the phone out and glanced down at the caller ID. Kevin? He jabbed play. Kevin’s voice rang through, a panicked whisper.

_Something’s wrong with Sam. I don’t know what, but [long pause]...good, he’s gone.] Dean, he attacked me. Or, whatever’s in Sam’s body attacked me. He wasn’t acting like himself. Anyway, whatever’s possessing Sam is strong and powerful and I’m not sure what to do. He wants the tablet. I’ve got it right now, but he’s got the exits blocked off and I don’t know how to fight him. Dean, you gotta...crap, he’s coming back._

There was a click as Kevin disconnected the phone. If Dean was scared before, he was downright terrified now. It was possible Kevin was possessed by Crowley...but if Crowley had managed possession, Dean figured he’d be much less subtle about it. No, this was the handiwork of Zeke. And for the first time, Dean had no clue how to go about fighting an angel. He settled on driving faster.


	2. Chapter 2

** Kevin: 3 hours earlier **

Kevin was up late, working to decode the still untranslatable tablet. Dean had been gone for a day or two, Sam was out on a late night grocery run and Crowley was still secured in the dungeon. Mumbling curses, Kevin tried in vain to rub the incoming sleep from his eyes, but it was no use. He’d been at the tablet for hours and his head was swimming with obscure symbols. Kevin set down his pen and reached for the nearby coffee pot. Empty. As he turned to get up, Kevin jumped. Sam was standing in the doorway, drawn up to full height. Kevin hadn’t even heard him come in.

“You scared me!” Kevin said, reaching down to pick up his mug, “You got more coffee, right?”

When he looked up again, Sam was standing at the desk. “Give me the work you’ve done on the tablet.”

Kevin’s brow crinkled. “It’s gibberish right now. Besides, I’m the only one who can translate--”

Sam cut him off. “Give me the tablet, prophet.” His voice was harsh.

Kevin felt a surge of fear. Something was not right with the situation. With his other hand, he reached for the tablet, fingers wrapping protectively instead around the stone. “Look, Sam, you’re probably just tired. We’ll get back to research in the morning,” Kevin remarked, trying to keep his voice light.

“Give. me. the. tablet.” Sam asserted, slamming a fist into the table with such force that it cracked. “It would be unwise for you to refuse.”

“Why?” Kevin countered slowly, “I’m the prophet, not you.”

“If you will not give me the tablet willingly, I will have to retrieve it by force,” Sam said cooly. He extended his arm, cold eyes resting upon Kevin as he clenched his hand into a fist. Nothing happened. They made eye contact, confused. “I do not understand...” Sam muttered.

Neither did Kevin, frankly, but he seized his chance for escape. Throwing the mug as hard as he could at Sam, Kevin streaked off in the opposite direction, tablet gripped in his hands. He heard a yell of rage from the study, but didn’t look back. Where to go to be safe...where to go to be safe...

He made it to the dungeon without thinking, the heavily warded door slammed shut behind him. What the men of letters hadn’t warded against, the Winchesters had. Whatever had Sam, hopefully, couldn’t get in. Kevin slumped against the wall, clutching the notes and tablet to his heaving chest.

“You come to have a sleepover?” drawled a husky voice in the darkness. Crowley. Kevin’s biggest enemy and, right now, his only ally.


End file.
